


Новая жизнь

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ. Энакину и Оби-Вану по 13 лет, их отправили в агрокорпус на Бендомир. Им там не понравилось и они сбежали на поиски приключений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новая жизнь

— Вот и все, — безнадежно вздохнул Оби-Ван, когда Квай-Гон в числе последних пассажиров поднялся на борт «Сердца Дараллы». Втянулся трап, корабль начал прогревать двигатели. — Теперь точно все. А мне казалось... А, крифф, какая теперь разница. 

— А я нет, — вдруг заявил Энакин.

— Что ты нет? — не понял Оби-Ван. — Ты вообще слышал, что я говорю?

— Я не собираюсь растить тут брюкву... свеклу… что они тут растят?

— А я знаю, да? Растения.

— Не собираюсь! — Глаза Энакина вспыхнули упрямым огнем. — Пошли. Ты со мной?

— Куда?

— Отсюда подальше.

И бегом бросился к кораблю. Оби-Ван несколько секунд оторопело смотрел на него, потом рванул следом:

— Идиот! Он же сейчас взлетать будет!

— В этом и суть! — крикнул Энакин, его было едва слышно за шумом двигателей. — Воздухозаборники!

Оби-Ван уловил идею сразу — воздухозаборники остаются открыты до самого взлета, и через них можно проникнуть на корабль... теоретически. 

— Подсади! — велел Энакин, подбежав к борту.

— Ты псих! — крикнул Оби-Ван в ответ, подставляя сложенные руки. Энакин забрался ему на плечи, ужом прополз между заслонок, развернулся и свесился вниз:

— Давай!

Оби-Ван подпрыгнул и Энакин втащил его внутрь. Заслонки воздухозабора закрылись, едва не прижав ему ноги.

Корабль вздрогнул, качнулся и поднялся в воздух. С каждой секундой поверхность Бендомира оставалась все дальше, вместе со всеми шахтами, фермами и агрокорпусом.

Энакин радостно ухмыльнулся.

— Летим, — сказал он.

— Ты псих, — повторил Оби-Ван.

— А чего ты тогда за мной поперся? — обиделся Энакин.

— Сам не знаю.

— Ну вот и молчи тогда.

Они помолчали. Потом Энакин кашлянул.

— Ну, — неуверенно произнес он, — и что мы теперь собираемся делать?

Оби-Ван на секунду потерял дар речи.

— А что ты собирался делать, когда сюда лез?!

— Первым пунктом плана было попасть на корабль, — сказал Энакин.

— А вторым?

— А второй придумывай сам! Почему я должен делать всю работу?

— Из-за того, что кое-то бегает быстрее, чем думает, у нас нет ни документов, ни денег, и хорошо хоть световые мечи при себе! — возмутился Оби-Ван. — И мы не знаем даже, куда летит это корыто! И вот с этим я теперь должен придумать план?

— Квай-Гон вроде говорил, что летит на Корусант? — нахмурился Энакин.

Оби-Ван закатил глаза:

— Квай-Гон сказал, что пока _не_ возвращается на Корусант. Ты вообще когда-нибудь слушаешь, что говорят окружающие?

— Да слушал я. Ну пропустил кое-что, — отмахнулся Энакин. — Велика важность.

Оби-Ван только головой покачал — его не переделать. Они снова замолчали, Энакин что-то рисовал пальцем на грязной стенке шахты, Оби-Ван пытался думать. Для начала нужно выяснить, куда же летит корабль, решил он. Чтобы не оказаться где-нибудь похуже Бендомира. Потом...

— Знаешь что, — сказал вдруг Энакин. — Мы должны совершить подвиг.

— Чего? — переспросил Оби-Ван.

— Подвиг! — воодушевленно повторил Энакин. — Ну что-то такое, чтоб все джедаи и Квай-Гон даже впечатлились и взяли нас обратно! Что-то очень-очень джедайское!

— Очень по-джедайски было бы остаться на Бендомире, — вздохнул Оби-Ван.

— Не настолько джедайское, — ухмыльнулся Энакин. — И более заметное.

— Ага, какую-нибудь планету спасти, — ехидно согласился Оби-Ван. — Войну предотвратить. Заговор против Республики раскрыть.

— Точно, — кивнул Энакин и Оби-Ван понял, что он вовсе не шутит. Оби-Ван чуть не рассмеялся, это было так... по-детски. Он правда всерьез думает, что два юнлинга могут сделать что-то такое, значительное? Настолько, что Орден джедаев передумает насчет них?

Оби-Ван вздохнул. У него самого все равно не было идей, чем заняться, так почему бы и нет.

— Идет, — согласился он. — Будем спасать мир.

Спасать мир, сидя в вентиляционной шахте, было проблематично.

— Для начала нужно отсюда убраться, — решил Оби-Ван. — В смысле, не только отсюда, — он постучал по стене шахты, — а вообще с корабля. И побыстрее, пока Квай-Гон нас не почуял. 

— Мы можем угнать шаттл. Хоть сейчас.

— Очень по-джедайски, Энакин. Совет будет аплодировать тебе стоя. Нет уж, давай просто выйдем на какой-нибудь планете, как цивилизованные люди.

— Это скучнее, — вздохнул Энакин. — Но ладно, поправка принимается.

— Тогда надо найти компьютерный терминал и узнать, куда мы летим. И надо найти место, где можно спрятаться. И что-нибудь поесть. И не столкнуться при этом с Квай-Гоном.

— Вот видишь, — Энакин хлопнул его по плечу. — Вот и план. А ты боялся.

Они поползли по шахте, заглядывая в каждую вентиляционную решетку. Какие-то помещения были слишком маленькими, чтобы в них мог оказаться терминал, в каких-то работали люди. Наконец, они отыскали какой-то склад, достаточно большой и вроде бы пустой. Сдвинув решетку, они осторожно выбрались наружу.

— А здесь лучше, чем на «Монументе», — сказал Оби-Ван, оглядываясь.

«Сердце Дараллы» был рейсовым грузопассажирским кораблем, дешевым и не слишком комфортабельным, но по сравнению с шахтерским «Монументом», доставившим их на Бендомир, казался чуть ли не круизным лайнером.

— Как-то тут... мрачно, — возразил Энакин. — Мне не нравится.

Оби-Ван прислушался к Силе, но не почувствовал ничего необычного.

— Тебе это Сила говорит или фантазия разыгралась? — уточнил он.

Энакин пожал плечами:

— Просто нехорошее предчувствие. А вот и терминал…

Он вызвал на экран план корабля. Первая палуба предназначалась для пассажиров, и вот туда им соваться точно не стоило — без билетов и с риском наткнуться на Квай-Гона. На второй палубе жил экипаж и персонал, и располагались основные технические системы корабля. На третьей был ангар и склады, в одном из которых сейчас они и оказались.

Сориентировавшись на корабле, они начали изучать план полета. Ближайшая остановка планировалась через сутки на Атарасе. Ни Энакин, ни Оби-Ван ни разу не слышали об этой планете, пришлось запросить дополнительную информацию.

Они так увлеклись, что опасность обнаружили, когда их сграбастали за шиворот и подняли в воздух. Четырехрукий огромный бесалиск в униформе техника грозно взглянул на них.

— Как вы сюда попали? — рявкнул он. — Это служебная территория!

— Мы потерялись, — жалобно заныл Энакин. — Дяденька, не ругайтесь!

— Мы гуляли, — поддержал Оби-Ван, — и куда-то свернули, а потом снова свернули, а Эни сказал, что надо направо, а я говорил, что нам туда не надо, но он все равно пошел, а потом мы опять свернули, а тут было открыто...

— Эй, я говорил, что надо налево, а ты поперся направо! — возмутился Энакин.

— Неправда!

— Заткнитесь! — Бесалиск встряхнул обоих. — Молчать! Где ваши родители?

— Там, — Оби-Ван неопределенно махнул рукой. — Если вы нас проводите на пассажирскую палубу, мы найдем...

— ...приключений себе на задницу, — отрезал бесалиск. — Как зовут? Сейчас проверим по списку пассажиров.

— Скай... — начал Энакин.

— Старкиллер, — перебил Оби-Ван. — Его зовут Эни. А я Бен.

Энакин удивленно уставился на него, Оби-Ван скорчил угрожающую физиономию. Бесалиск наконец поставил их на пол, хотя и продолжал придерживать за воротники. Второй парой рук он активировал терминал, задал поиск, нахмурился.

— Точно Старкиллер? — переспросил он. — В списке таких нет.

Оби-Ван замотал головой:

— Наверное, какая-то ошибка! Проверьте еще раз!

— Может компьютер сломался? — предположил Энакин. — Давайте я посмотрю, я все что угодно могу починить!

— Заткнитесь! — снова рявкнул бесалиск. — Я пойду выясню у капитана. А вы пока посидите тут! 

Он вышел из склада и заблокировал дверь с обратной стороны.

— Эй! — Оби-Ван забарабанил кулаками изнутри. — Выпусти нас! Так нечестно!

— Если вы те, за кого себя выдаете, проверю и выпущу, — ответил тот. — А если нет...

Он не договорил, но все было и так понятно.

— Ну и что ты тут устроил? — зашипел Энакин. — Что еще за Эни и Бени?

— Это называется конспирация! — зашипел Оби-Ван в ответ.

— Это не конспирация, это детский сад какой-то!

— А ты вообще собрался настоящую фамилию сказать!

— Да какая разница, нас и так, и так в списках нет! 

— Ты сильно хочешь обратно на Бендомир? — осадил его Оби-Ван. — По цветочкам соскучился?

— Нет, — помотал головой Энакин. — А что, думаешь, нас будут искать?

— Мы на одном корабле с Квай-Гоном, — напомнил Оби-Ван. — Как минимум не стоит нарываться.

— Ладно-ладно, ты прав. Что делать-то будем?

— Выбираться отсюда, что еще.

Они огляделись. Второго выхода со склада не было. 

— Опять в вентиляцию? — со вздохом предложил Оби-Ван.

— Сколько можно? — простонал Энакин. — Мы на «Монументе» половину времени там ползали и сейчас опять? У нас есть световые мечи, можем просто выжечь замок.

— Ага, а еще можно написать на стене «здесь были джедаи», — скривился Оби-Ван. — Надо чтоб не вызывало подозрений. Ты умеешь вскрывать замки?

— Ха. Да я профессионал, — заявил Энакин и принялся снимать панель замка, открывая провода. — Так, красный... зеленый...

— Что, правда умеешь? — удивился Оби-Ван, заглядывая ему через плечо. Энакин задумчиво рассматривал путаницу проводов.

— Нет, зелено-синий кажется... На Татуине как-то разбирал. Правда, там был другой производитель... и другой тип...

— …и вообще, это был замок от спидера, — закончил Оби-Ван.

— Почти, — вздохнул Энакин, дергая провода. — От ховера. Опять не то... Да открывайся же!

— Энакин, быстрее. — Оби-Ван прислушивался к звукам за дверью.

— Сейчас, сейчас…

— Нет времени! Все, пошли!

Они забрались в вентилционную шахту и задвинули решетку как раз, когда дверь открылась.

— «Профессионал», — передразнил Оби-Ван. — «Красный или зеленый?».

— Заткнись, — зашипел Энакин. — Услышат.

Затаив дыхание, они наблюдали, как два бесалиска вошли на склад и вытащили бластеры.

— Эй, малыши, — ласково позвал первый. — Где вы? Выходите, мы разобрались, это ошибка. Мы проводим вас к родителям.

Второй огляделся и увидел раскуроченный замок:

— Крон! Они смылись!

Первый в бешенстве ударил кулаком по стене:

— Точно шпионы! Надо было сразу свернуть им шеи!

— Думаешь, они пронюхали…

— Не важно, с корабля не уйдут. Собирай наших, Крей, нужно их найти.

Дверь склада захлопнулась за бесалисками; Оби-Ван и Энакин переглянулись.

— Кажется, мы влипли.

 

***

— Я есть хочу, — третий раз за пять минут сказал Энакин. — Сколько мы тут еще сидеть будем?

— Сколько надо, столько и будем! — отозвался Оби-Ван. — Нас ищут, не забыл? И вообще, джедай должен уметь терпеть голод.

Его собственный желудок тут же забурчал, не соглашаясь с хозяином.

— Мы можем замаскироваться, — неуверенно предложил Энакин.

— Ага, усы себе нарисовать, — фыркнул Оби-Ван. — И кто еще говорит про детский сад?

— Да я не о том. Они же думают, мы пассажиры, да? А мы можем притвориться, не знаю, рабочими.

— Они думают, мы шпионы, — возразил Оби-Ван, потом задумался. — Нет, ты прав. Все равно нам нужно выяснить, что тут творится. Давай поищем униформу.

— Кажется, мы проползали мимо раздевалки…

Они снова поползли по вентиляции, отыскивая нужное помещение. Энакин не ошибся, и, дождавшись, когда в раздевалке никого не будет, они выбрались наружу.

Порывшись в корзине с грязной одеждой, Энакин откопал два комбинезона размером поменьше. Оби-Ван скривился, брезгливо рассматривая свой.

— Пахнет так, будто его носил вуки, который никогда в жизни не мылся, — пожаловался он.

Энакин уже скинул тунику и бодро натягивал комбинезон. 

— Вуки таких размеров не бывают, — отозвался он. — Тогда уж ботан.

— Это, конечно, гораздо лучше, — пробормотал Оби-Ван, собирая всю силу воли. — Тут, наверное, даже блохи есть...

— Ботанские блохи людей не кусают. И долго ты собираешься так стоять? — разозлился Энакин. — Хватит его нюхать, надевай уже!

Оби-Ван зажмурился и, вздрагивая от отвращения, натянул на себя комбинезон.

— Гадость какая.

— Это ты настоящую гадость не видел, — пожал плечами Энакин. — Пошли, я есть хочу.

 

***

В столовой для рабочих было шумно и оживленно.

— Главное — веди себя уверено, — шепотом сказал Энакин Оби-Вану. — Как будто мы имеем право здесь быть. Начнешь нервничать — будут проблемы.

— А ты откуда знаешь? — подозрительно спросил Оби-Ван.

— В отличие от некоторых, у меня есть жизненный опыт.

Они взяли на раздаче подносы и начали искать, куда сесть. Оби-Ван двинулся к свободному столу, но Энакин пихнул его локтем и уверенно направился к столу, где сидело несколько молодых техников.

— Привет, — он радостно улыбнулся. — Мы новенькие. К вам можно?

Техники — двое людей и родианец — переглянулись и подвинулись, давая им место.

— Я Дрей, — представился парень. — Это Тийдон и Орли.

— Привет, — сказал родианец Тийдон. Орли молча кивнула.

— Я Энакин. Мы с Бендомира, знаете такую дыру?

— Только по названию, — отозвался Дрей. — Дальше космопорта ни разу не заходили.

— Поверьте, все лучшее вы видели, — серьезно заявил Энакин. — Там можно быть или шахтером, или фермером. Шахтеры из нас вышли плохие, а фермеры не вышли вообще, так что мы решили сменить обстановку.

— Это вы по адресу, — рассмеялся Тийдон. — Здесь ни шахт, ни растений, только ржавые двигатели.

— Ржавые двигатели — как раз то, что надо, — ухмыльнулся Энакин.

Через минуту они с Дреем и Тийдоном уже болтали и смеялись как давние знакомые. Оби-Ван молча жевал, и немного завидовал — он не умел становиться своим так быстро и легко.

— Вы братья? — спросила Орли.

— Почти, — отозвался Оби-Ван.

— Как можно быть почти братьями? — удивилась она.

— Мы… — Оби-Ван задумался. — Мы приемные.

— О, — протянула Орли. — Это грустно.

Ну, если считать Орден джедаев приемной семьей…

— Вообще-то нет, — решил он. — О нас очень хорошо заботились.

— Тогда почему вы сбежали? Только не говори, что не сбежали, не поверю.

Тут уже аналогия с семьей давала сбой. Из семьи же не выгоняют, если ты оказался недостаточно хорош?

— На Бендомире очень тоскливо. — Оби-Ван неловко улыбнулся. — А здесь, кажется, ничего.

Орли улыбнулась в ответ и покачала головой:

— Бывает и лучше. Работы много, платят мало. Но если больше некуда податься, то сойдет. Главное, — она понизила голос и наклонилась поближе, — держись подальше от четырехруких.

— А что с ними не так? — переспросил Оби-Ван. — Ну, кроме того, что рук больше, чем обычно…

— Я не знаю точно, — зашептала Орли. — Но они…

— Орли, прекрати, — одернул ее Дрей. — Хватит запугивать молодняк. Орли у нас немного ксенофобка, — со смехом пояснил он. — Ничего серьезного, но бесалисков подозревает во всех грехах просто за то, что они не такие как мы.

— И вовсе нет! — надулась Орли. — С Тийдоном же я общаюсь. А бесалиски жестокие и противные!

— Ну, что я говорил? — вздохнул Дрей и поднялся из-за стола. — Пора работать, перерыв заканчивается. 

 

***

Вечером, закончив работу, они устроились в небольшой неиспользуемой кдладовой — в общие каюты рабочих они идти не рискнули, опасаясь разоблачения.

Оби-Ван со стоном вытянулся на полу.

— Я сделал техобслуживание, наверное, сотне дроидов-уборщиков, — пожаловался он. — Некоторые на самом деле ржавые, представляешь?

— Это тебе не Храм, — пожал плечами Энакин. — Приходится работать с тем, что есть.

— Орли рассказала бесалисков, — продолжил Оби-Ван. — Их трое, Крон, Крей и Краз. Говорит, они злые, жестокие и наглые, и даже капитан их побаивается. И что они вечно пропадают на третьей палубе, хотя им там делать нечего. На этом из полезного все, дальше было много подробностей насчет того, какие они злые и наглые. А у тебя какие новости?

— Мы с Дреем ремонтировали шаттл. Хорошо, что мы его не угнали, там гипердвигатель течет… Дрей говорит, у меня талант и я быстро стану старшим техником, — похвастался Энакин.

— Рад за твою блестящую карьеру, а по делу что-нибудь?

— А по делу вот, — Энакин вытащил из кармана и гордо помахал ключ-картой. — Одолжил у Дрея. Сможем проверить третью палубу и не пользоваться Силой лишний раз.

— Спятил?!

— А что такого? — удивился Энакин. — Я же верну утром, он ничего не узнает.

— А, ты это называешь «одолжил», — понял Оби-Ван.

— А ты что подумал? Что я ему рассказал? Я же не идиот!

— От тебя всего можно ожидать, — смущенно отозвался Оби-Ван. — Ладно. Когда выключат свет, пойдем на третью палубу, поищем что-нибудь подозрительное.

На кораблях традиционно старались поддерживать режим освещенности, характерный для планет со стандартными условиями. До «ночного» приглушения света оставалась пара часов.

Оби-Ван устроился в углу и попробовал медитировать. Энакин начал выполнять упражнения со световым мечом, но после того как чуть не прорезал стену тесной каморки, выключил меч и продолжил без него.

Через некоторое время они поменялись: Оби-Ван начал тренироваться, а Энакин уселся на пол, правда, больше подглядывая, чем очищая разум.

— Слушай, — сказал вдруг Энакин. — Я тут подумал…

— Да ладно. А ты умеешь? — отозвался Оби-Ван, выполняя очередную связку движений.

— Сто лет уже не смешно, придумай что-нибудь новенькое. Я подумал — вот найдем мы что-то подозрительное, а дальше-то что?

— Смотря что найдем… Когда приземлимся, можно местным властям сообщить. Или в РСБ, если что-то серьезное…

Энакин вздохнул.

— Может, Квай-Гону про них сказать? — предложил он.

— Нет, — отрезал Оби-Ван.

Энакин изумленно уставился на него:

— Просто «нет» и все? Не «возможно»? Не «при определенных обстоятельствах»? Как-то не похоже на тебя.

Оби-Ван остановился.

— Без него справимся, — угрюмо заявил он. — Он нам не нужен.

— Ушам своим не верю. Оби-Ван «я стану идеальным джедаем» Кеноби обиделся?

— Теперь я не стану джедаем, так что могу обижаться сколько угодно! Он ясно дал понять, что мы ему не нужны, сколько еще ты собираешься за ним бегать? Должна же быть какая-то гордость!

— Гордость? У тебя? Ты собирался _взорвать_ себя, чтобы его впечатлить!

— Я не собирался его впечатлять, я хотел вас спасти! 

— Ну да, расскажи кому другому!

Они уставились друг на друга, сжимая кулаки. Сколько раз они дрались, выясняя, кто должен стать учеником Квай-Гона? Как будто их разборки могли как-то изменить его мнение о них. Ну, разве что в худшую сторону...

Оби-Ван отвернулся первым.

— Он от нас отказался. Почему мы все еще из-за него деремся?

— Потому что мы не сдались? — предположил Энакин.

Они уселись рядом у стены кладовки.

— Я был уверен, что он все-таки возьмет тебя в падаваны, — признался Оби-Ван. — Может быть в последний момент, может, передумает перед самым отлетом... Он должен был!

— Почему меня?

— Он же тебя сам нашел и в Храм привел. Говорят, он из-за тебя даже с Советом ругался...

— Ругался, — подтвердил Энакин. — А потом ни разу даже поздороваться не зашел. 

— Все равно ему нужен ученик, — вздохнул Оби-Ван. — А ты талантливый.

— Был у него уже один талантливый, — буркнул Энакин и отвернулся. — Я думал, он тебя выберет.

— Ну спасибо.

— Ну пожалуйста.

— В глаз получишь.

— Рискни.

Оби-Ван рискнул, Энакин ответил, и они бы все-таки подрались, но тут в коридоре раздались шаги, и оба замерли, боясь выдать свое присутствие. Когда шаги стихли, они молча разошлись по разным углам.

 

***

— Подозрительное, — пробормотал Энакин, освещая фонариком очередной склад. — Как вообще должно выглядеть это подозрительное? Ящик с надписью «здесь лежит контрабанда»?

— Ну, к примеру, — согласился Оби-Ван. — Или груда скелетов вокруг. Или…

— Или, — деревянным голосом сказал Энакин, — дроид-убийца. Ложись!

Они нырнули за стеллажи, прячась от бластерных выстрелов.

— И правда подозрительно, — пробормотал Оби-Ван. — А как же сюда работники заходят? Или он только ночью охраняет?

— Да какая разница? — поморщился Энакин, активируя световой меч. — Сейчас я его...

— Не смей! — испугался Оби-Ван. — Даже не вздумай!

— Ты спятил? Он в нас стреляет!

— Пусть стреляет, это можно списать на сбой программы! А если его уничтожить, сразу станет ясно, что мы здесь были.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — разозлился Энакин. — Развернуться и уйти?

— Нет конечно, — мотнул головой Оби-Ван. — Надо посмотреть, что он охраняет. Отвлеки его. Только не сломай!

Он пригнулся и под прикрытием ящиков подобрался к дроиду поближе. Отсюда было видно, что тот стережет дверь в дальней стене склада.

— Давай!

Энакин выскочил из-за стеллажа на открытое пространство, дроид, реагируя на движение, развернулся к нему и усилил огонь. Оби-Ван проскользнул мимо и нырнул в дверь. 

Энакин играючи отражал выстрелы в стены и потолок, постоянно напоминая себе, что дроида трогать нельзя.

Оби-Ван отсутствовал совсем недолго. Захлопнув за собой дверь, он почти не глядя отразил выстрел дроида мечом, прыгнул за ящики и, пригибаясь, добрался до Энакина.

— Пошли отсюда, — велел он.

— Что там? — с любопытством спросил Энакин.

— Потом. Давай быстрее, наверняка сюда сейчас заявятся бесалиски.

Они выскочили в коридор, и как раз успели свернуть за угол и притаиться, когда мимо них пронеслись трое четырехруких. Не дожидаясь, пока те будут разбираться с дроидом, они поторопились уйти подальше.

— Что там? — повторил Энакин. — Оружие? 

— Рабы, — коротко ответил Оби-Ван.

В следующее мгновение его впечатало в стену так, что потемнело в глазах. Энакин вцепился ему в ворот и уставился с бешенной яростью.

— И ты. Просто. Ушел?!

— А что я должен был сделать?

— Ну я даже не знаю, — голос Энакина сочился ядом. — Освободить их, к примеру?

— Энакин, мы на космическом корабле! В гиперпространстве! Куда им идти, где их прятать? Мы даже не знаем, кто из команды замешан, может тут все в доле! Их снова поймают, и мы только хуже сделаем! 

Энакин разжал руки и отступил на шаг.

— Маньяк психованный. — Оби-Ван потер затылок. — Драться-то зачем?

— Извини, — пробормотал Энакин. — Сильно ушиб?

— Жить буду, — буркнул Оби-Ван. Посмотрел на несчастное лицо Энакина, вздохнул: — Нужно подождать, пока корабль не приземлится. Как минимум, у них будет шанс выбраться на планету.

Энакин молча кивнул. 

— И нам все-таки придется пойти к Квай-Гону, — нехотя добавил Оби-Ван. — Нельзя рисковать: если у нас с тобой что-то сорвется, кто-то должен о них знать.

— Это бесполезно, — глухо отозвался Энакин. — Знаешь, что он мне сказал тогда, на Татуине? «У меня нет задачи освобождать рабов»! Ему плевать.

— Энакин, ему не плевать. Здесь не Татуин, в Республике рабство незаконно. Здесь у него есть полномочия вмешаться.

Они вернулись в кладовку. Оби-Ван сел на пол, Энакин принялся бродить от стенки к стенке, нервное возбуждение требовало выхода.

— Значит, завтра, как только корабль приземлится, мы пойдем и освободим их, — заявил он. — Ты понял? Пойдем и освободим.

Оби-Ван прикусил губу.

— Энакин, я думаю, все сложнее, — сказал он. — Вполне вероятно, что это не единственный такой склад.

Энакин потрясенно уставился на него:

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Я не знаю, — ответил Оби-Ван. — Но это логично. Никто не хранит все ценности в одном месте.

— Тогда надо найти остальных! Нужно обыскать остальные склады! Ну что ты сидишь, идем!

Оби-Ван потер руками лицо. От усталости гудела голова и путались мысли.

— Нельзя, Энакин. Мы больше не можем действовать вслепую, нам нужна информация. Сработавший дроид их насторожит, а если продолжать в том же духе, они точно что-нибудь сделают.

— Например?

— Перепрячут пленных, чтоб мы их не нашли. Поймают и убьют нас. Убьют их. Я не знаю! Откуда мне знать? Почему ты меня спрашиваешь?!

— Не заводись, я понял, — пробормотал Энакин. — Нужна информация. Есть идеи, где ее взять?

— Есть, — вздохнул Оби-Ван. — Давай спать, а? Сейчас мы все равно ничего не сделаем.

Он завернулся в плащ, улегся на пол у стены и мгновенно уснул. 

Энакин долго возился, пытаясь успокоить разбегающиеся мысли и бушующие эмоции. Рабство! В Храме джедаев он едва вспоминал об этом, но, стоило оказаться за его стенами, как жизнь, будто издеваясь, начала раз за разом подкидывать напоминания. Сперва хатты на «Монументе» украли дактил, чтобы поработить арконцев, потом Ксанатос отправил их с Оби-Ваном на глубоководную шахту, где трудились рабы, теперь здесь…

— Это нам так везет или в галактике полный бардак? — пробормотал Энакин.

Оби-Ван не ответил. Энакин закутался в плащ, подполз поближе к Оби-Вану и, прислушиваясь к его ровному дыханию, наконец уснул тоже.

 

***

— Ты задолбал, — Оби-Ван двинул ему локтем в бок. — Почему я должен смотреть еще и твои кошмары?

Энакин подскочил, ошалело оглядываясь.

— А? Что? Еще рано, Оби-Ван, дай поспать!

— Ты фонишь, наверное, на весь корабль. Если Квай-Гон нас найдет, виноват будешь ты!

— Да прямо на весь, — возразил Энакин. — И вообще, в Храме никто не жаловался.

— Я жаловался! Видеть твой дурацкий Татуин уже не могу!

— Я специально как будто! Мне теперь что, вообще не спать?

— Не знаю, попробуй помедитировать, что ли, — буркнул Оби-Ван, отвернулся и натянул плащ на голову. 

 

***

Квай-Гон открыл глаза, выдираясь из кошмара. Он не помнил, что именно ему снилось, но сон оставил после себя ощущение горечи и боли. И еще почему-то напомнил ему об Энакине Скайуокере.

Впрочем, ему сейчас все напоминало об Энакине и Оби-Ване.

Квай-Гон поднялся на ноги и прошелся по каюте. Почему он снова и снова думает о мальчиках? Он принял решение и не собирается его менять. Он не станет больше брать учеников. Никогда. Никаких.

Да, мальчики прекрасно проявили себя на Бендомире, оба доказали, что могли бы стать джедаями… огромная потеря для Ордена — отправить их в агрокорпус… но это не его проблема. Они не его ученики. Он сказал об этом еще в Храме, и не давал им никаких надежд.

И все же Квай-Гон никак не мог перестать о них думать. Иногда ему даже казалось, что он чувствует их присутствие в Силе.

Ничего, как только он приступит к новому заданию, у него не останется времени на посторонние мысли. 

Квай-Гон растянулся на кровати и погрузился в медитацию.

 

***

Оби-Ван аккуратно свернул плащ и положил его в угол кладовки.

— План такой, — сказал он, — нужно залезть в каюту Крона. Он у них главный, если кто и ведет записи, так это он. Я бы поставил на датапад в каком-нибудь тайнике, но компьютерный терминал тоже надо проверить. Нужно выяснить, где они держат пленников, и кто еще в деле, кроме бесалисков.

— Гениальный план, — фыркнул Энакин. — А если он как раз в этот момент решит заглянуть к себе?

Оби-Ван ухмыльнулся:

— Поэтому нужен отвлекающий маневр. Ты будешь копаться у него в каюте, а я пойду освобождать рабов.

— Почему это ты?

— Потому что ты лучше разбираешься в компьютерах, — пожал плечами Оби-Ван.

— Да ты тоже неплохо.

— Вот именно, я — неплохо, а ты — отлично. Будет обидно если все сорвется потому, что я не смог взломать компьютер, правда?

Энакин неохотно кивнул.

— После вчерашнего они будут следить за складом, — напомнил он.

— Ага. И тут же примчатся разбираться, забыв обо всем на свете. 

— И сколько времени пройдет прежде чем тебя пристрелят?

— Зачем? — удивился Оби-Ван. — Уверен, от лишнего раба они не откажутся... Я буду тянуть время, сколько смогу. А ты найдешь информацию, расскажешь Квай-Гону, и вы всех спасете.

— Мне не нравится, — честно сказал Энакин. — Дурацкий план.

— У тебя есть получше? Вот и молчи.

 

***

Когда корабль вышел из гиперпространства возле Атараса, Оби-Ван направился к давешнему складу. 

Он делал вид, что спешит по делам, и, видимо, держался достаточно уверено, чтобы встречные не задавали вопросов, но с каждым шагом нервничал все сильнее. Энакин прав, план абсолютно дурацкий, и может сорваться в любой момент. Что, если он не сумеет достаточно потянуть время? Что, если Энакин не найдет нужную информацию?

Оби-Ван споткнулся. Надо было им сразу пойти к Квай-Гону. Он бы придумал что-нибудь… более разумное. Надо было наплевать на гордость, ну ведь лучше быть живыми, чем гордыми, правда?

Оби-Ван сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул. Как он собирался стать джедаем, если паникует при намеке на опасность? Может и правильно, что его…

Нет. Сейчас не время об этом думать. Нужно сосредоточиться на текущем моменте. Нужно думать о том, что он делает здесь и сейчас.

Оби-Ван взглянул на хронометр — до оговоренного времени оставалась минута. Сначала он поднимет тревогу на складе, а потом, выждав пять минут, Энакин влезет в каюту.

Вот уж кто ни секунды не раздумывает, прежде чем сунуть голову ранкору в пасть. Оби-Вана всегда выводило из себя это нежелание заглянуть хотя бы на шаг вперед, но сейчас он бы не отказался, чтобы Энакин поделился с ним этой бездумной храбростью.

Оби-Ван сосредоточился на замке, открыл дверь Силой и шагнул внутрь склада.

— Ну привет, — сказал он дроиду, который начал вращать верхней частью купола, реагируя на движение. — Ты по мне скучал?

Дроид ответил шквалом бластерного огня. Оби-Ван активировал световой меч и бросился вперед.

Это очень напоминало занятия в Храме, даже проще, ведь у него не было повязки на глазах. Несколько выстрелов Оби-Ван отразил мечом, от других увернулся, и двумя быстрыми ударами разрубил дроида. У того не было ни единого шанса — он-то с джедаями не тренировался.

Выключив меч, Оби-Ван бросился к потайной двери. Бесалиски могли появиться в любой момент, а ему еще нужно было освободить пленников.

Оби-Ван успел только открыть дверь, когда когтистая лапа схватила его за шиворот. Не задумываясь, что делает, он швырнул световой меч в темноту. Возможно, пленные сумеют его включить и освободиться.

— Кто ты такой? На кого работаешь? — рявкнул Крон, подняв его за воротник в воздух.

— Республиканские силы безопасности! — нагло заявил Оби-Ван. — Отпусти меня немедленно! Вы все арестованы!

Крон расхохотался, его зоб заколыхался от смеха.

— Мне нравится твое чувство юмора, малыш. Но знаешь, рабу оно ни к чему. Запри его с остальными, — велел он Крею, — и начинай готовить к выгрузке партии два и три. С этим потом разберемся.

Ну нет, не так быстро. Оби-Ван ударил Крона по пальцам, тот от неожиданности разжал хватку и Оби-Ван рухнул на пол. Откатившись за стеллаж, он изо всех сил толкнул его: сверху на бесалисков свалилось несколько ящиков.

— Поймайте мне этого гаденыша! — крикнул Крон. — Кишки ему выпущу!

Как некультурно. Оби-Ван бесшумно вскарабкался на один из стеллажей, и сверху наблюдал, как бесалиски обшаривают склад. Сосредоточившись, он призвал Силу и слегка сдвинул несколько ящиков, как будто их случайно задел тот, кто прячется за ними. Крон несколько раз выстрелил, и громко выругался, обнаружив ошибку. Оби-Ван еще несколько раз повторил этот трюк, заставляя бесалисков гоняться за призраком по всему складу.

— Вон он! — крикнул Крей. — Вон там! Держи!

Оби-Ван спрыгнул вниз, и тут же понял, что на этот раз обманули его — он оказался прямо перед Кроном, целившимся в него из бластера. Крон гадко ухмыльнулся и выстрелил. Синий заряд станнера попал Оби-Вану в грудь, перед глазами поплыло, и он рухнул на обломки ящиков.

 

***

В оговоренное время Энакин сказал Дрею, что ему нужно в освежитель, и бегом кинулся к каюте Крона. Дверь он отрыл с помощью Силы, решив, что прятаться от Квай-Гона смысла уже нет.

Каюта была вполне обычной: койка, стол и пара стульев, компьютерный терминал, встроенный шкаф. Энакин подошел к терминалу и фыркнул — экран был покрыт слоем пыли, будто к нему не прикасались уже много месяцев. Значит, в корабельном компьютере Крон точно данные не хранит. Одним делом меньше.

Энакин перетряхнул кровать, осмотрел стол, вывалил вещи из ящиков, и принялся ощупывать полки в поисках тайника.

— Похоже, ты ошибся дверью, — раздался от двери знакомый голос. — Освежитель в другой стороне.

Энакин обернулся — в проеме стоял Дрей с бластером в руках.

— Ты что? — обалдел Энакин. — Дрей, ты что?

— Я так и знал, что вы шпионы, — сказал Дрей. — Мы не нанимали никого на Бендомире. На кого ты работаешь? На Слайса? На Хондо? Или ты вообще шпик? 

— Так ты вместе с Кроном?! — возмутился Энакин. — Крифф, я думал ты хороший парень!

— Лучше быть плохим и богатым, чем хорошим, но бедным, — пожал плечами Дрей. — Руки подними, а то пристрелю.

— Ага, уже бегу, теряя тапки, — зло прищурился Энакин. 

Призвав Силу, он взлетел в воздух и рухнул сверху на Дрея, сбивая с ног. Усевшись ему на грудь, Энакин отшвырнул бластер в сторону, вытащил световой меч и поднес к горлу Дрея.

— Где Крон держит рабов? — спросил он.

— Ты… ты джедай, что ли?

— На вопрос отвечай!

— Ты мне ничего не сделаешь! — заявил Дрей. — Джедаи не убивают!

Энакин вспомнил Ксанатоса. Ну да, конечно.

— Дрей, — вкрадчиво сказал он, — а ты слышал когда-нибудь о темных джедаях?

Тот побледнел. Даже если и не слышал, звучало достаточно зловеще.

— Склад Аурек-пять, Аурек-семь, Дорн-три, Крил-пять. Отпусти меня!

Дорн-три был тем складом, на котором они побывали вчера, так что Энакин решил, что Дрей не врет.

— И?

— И все!

Энакин угрожающе шевельнул мечом.

— И Крил-два! Все, больше я ничего не знаю!

— Мне нужен датапад Крона. Где он?

— Я не знаю!

Энакин наклонился к нему поближе:

— Хочешь, отрежу тебе голову? Нет? Где датапад? У Крона есть тайник?

Дрей сглотнул, не отводя взгляда от светового меча возле своей шеи.

— В шкафу. Третья полка. Сбоку справа.

Энакин слез с Дрея и, не выпуская его из виду, отошел к шкафу. Пошарил рукой по полке. Нахмурился, ничего не обнаружив. Сосредоточился, призвал Силу… и едва успел пригнуться, уворачиваясь от выстрела — Дрей вытащил второй бластер и открыл огонь. 

— Купился, — ухмыльнулся Дрей, поднимаясь на ноги. — А еще джедай. У Крона датапад всегда при себе, кто же держит такое в каюте? Ничего, рабы всякие нужны, даже такие тупые как ты. 

У Энакина потемнело в глазах. 

— Заткнись! — крикнул он и Силой отшвырнул Дрея к стене. Падая, тот зацепился за стул, рухнул на пол и остался лежать.

— Дрей? — неуверенно спросил Энакин. Выглянув из-за стола, он вздрогнул: Дрей лежал на полу неподвижно, возле головы расплывалось темное пятно. — Я не хотел, Дрей, я не специально, я не виноват... 

Он замер, не решаясь приблизиться. 

— Я только защищался, — пробормотал он. — Я не виноват!

Энакин застыл посреди каюты, не понимая, что ему делать дальше. Усилием воли заставил себя встряхнуться. Ничего не изменилось, им по-прежнему нужно освободить рабов… и, крифф, Оби-Вана может там сейчас убивают, а он тут теряет время! Он бросился к двери, и снова остановился.

Нет, нельзя сейчас ему идти к Квай-Гону. Он все сразу поймет и… и… Что «и», Энакин не знал, но ничего хорошего. Надо по-другому.

Энакин стер рукавом пыль с терминала и быстро напечатал сообщение.

 

***

Квай-Гон нахмурился и еще раз перечитал сообщение. Некто, назвавший себя Старкиллером, утверждал, что на корабле действует банда работорговцев, и просил содействия в освобождении рабов и наказании преступников.

Странно. Конечно, Квай-Гон был на корабле не инкогнито, но и не афишировал, что он джедай, и большую часть путешествия не покидал своей каюты. То, что неизвестный знает о нем, заставляло насторожиться.

Это могло оказаться ловушкой. Но такую информацию нельзя было просто проигнорировать. 

Квай-Гон проверил световой меч и вышел из каюты.

 

Убедившись, что Квай-Гон принял его сообщение всерьез, Энакин бегом бросился к складу Дрон-три.

 

***

— Оби-Ван! Очнись, ну давай, ну очнись же...

Оби-Ван с трудом открыл глаза. Перед глазами плавал туман, тело было как будто чужое, непослушное. Рядом с ним на полу сидел Энакин и отчаянно тряс его за плечи.

— Отстнь, — пробормотал Оби-Ван, отталкивая его. Он постарался призвать Силу, чтобы избавиться от остатков действия станнера. Через несколько попыток у него получилось, муть и слабость отступили настолько, что удалось сесть.

— Ты нашел? Освободил? — не слишком внятно спросил он. — Где Квай-Гон?

— Нашел, Квай-Гон всех освободит, — кивнул Энакин. — Пошли отсюда, пока он нас не увидел.

Оби-Ван непонимающе нахмурился:

— Ты же с ним говорил?

— Неа. Ему Старкиллер сообщение написал. Потом расскажу, — мотнул он головой. — Некогда.

Энакин помог Оби-Вану подняться на ноги. Посмотрел куда-то ему за спину, нервно сглотнул. 

— Слушай, это ты их?..

Оби-Ван обернулся и тут же пожалел об этом. Посреди склада лежали бесалиски, мертвые, разрубленные на части... световым мечом.

Оби-Ван отвернулся к стеллажу, его стошнило. 

— Нет, — выговорил он, отдышавшись. — Я меч пленным отдал... Кто-то из них... К-кошмар…

— А я думаю, они это заслужили, — упрямо заявил Энакин.

Оби-Ван посмотрел на него с ужасом. Энакин махнул рукой:

— Давай ты потом объяснишь, насколько я неправ? Надо идти. Нет, погоди секунду…

Он подошел к останкам Крона и вытащил из его кармана слегка покореженный датапад. Оби-Вана передернуло.

— Все, уходим.

 

В суматохе высадки, выгрузки и погрузки никто не обратил внимания на двух молодых рабочих, выскользнувших из корабля.

Атарас встретил их свежим ветром и теплым солнцем в бездонном сиреневом небе.

Энакин радостно улыбнулся:

— Ну здравствуй, новая жизнь!

 

***

Освободив пленных и переговорив с местными властями, Квай-Гон связался с Храмом.

— Я в недоумении, мастер Йода, — признался он, обрисовав ситуацию. — Этот Старкиллер... Мне как будто знакомо его присутствие. 

— Думаешь ты, джедаем быть может он, — утвердительно сказал Йода.

— Я не знаю, что думать. Он владеет световым мечом. Он опознал во мне джедая. Но зачем просить моей помощи? Он как будто специально привлекает к себе внимание.

— Ловушкой это может быть. Падаван твой бывший замешан может быть.

— Я тоже так думаю, — кивнул Квай-Гон. — Мастер Йода, я прошу передать мое задание на Галле кому-нибудь другому. Я хотел бы остаться здесь и во всем разобраться.

— На Галлу другого отправлю я, — согласился Йода. — Но для тебя уже задание есть.

Он замолчал и Квай-Гону внезапно стало неуютно.

— Что случилось, мастер Йода?

— С Бендомира со мной связались. Без следа исчезли Энакин и Оби-Ван.

По спине пробежал неприятный холодок.

— Ксанатос? — пробормотал он.

— Неизвестно это, — покачал головой Йода. — Найти мальчиков должен ты.

— Конечно. Я вылетаю обратно немедленно.

— Хмм… Помощника тебе отправлю я.

— Надеюсь, не еще одного потенциального падавана, — поморщился Квай-Гон.

— Нет, — хитро прищурился Йода. — Старого друга. Найдете мальчиков вы. Загадку Старкиллера решите вы. 

— Я понял, мастер, — кивнул Квай-Гон. — Я все сделаю.


End file.
